Mr. Danger (movie)
Mr. Danger is a movie directed by Mr. Dudeman. Dudeman eclared it the world's second "faux-budget" film; it was financed entirely with Monopoly money. Once finished, Mr. Danger had a quadruple 8:00 pm showing at the house of Mr. Awesome. Transcript (little miss starlow comes down with a sponge and wipes it.) (We see Mr. Greedy's hands holding up a piece of grid paper with "Mr. Danger: A Mr. Dudeman Production" on it. In the background, we see Mr. Awesome wearing yellow and orange aviator sunglasses, while driving a Little Tikes Cozy Truck while Miss Trouble runs back and forth putting trees up) (we cut to the truck's interior) (we see Mr. Miserable's left hand hold a tape recorder while his right hand pushes the play button, and we hear Mr. Miserable imitating a telephone) Mr. Danger: Oh no! It's the carphone! (pulls out a banana) Hello? (Mr. Rude talking in reverse) Mr. Danger: I need to get back to the HQ of TMMALMFFOD! (puts down banana). (cuts to a shot of the full truck with Mr. Awesome driving) (cuts to Miss Fortune's closet with a desk and pieces of grid paper with windows drawn on them in sharpies taped to the walls. We also see Mr. Danger sitting at the desk.) (a newspaper is thrown at Mr. Danger) Mr. Danger: (picks the newspaper. The headline has been covered with a piece of paper that says, "'MiSSiNG TAPE STOLEN!!!''') I'll find out who did this. But the elevator's broken in this building. So I'm gonna have to ''jump! {makes a jumping motion} {Cut to Little Miss Naughty, wearing a yellow bowtie like Mr. Awesome's, standing on top of a ladder on the roof of the house she was standing on in her rent-a-pest commercial while demostrating the swarm of mosquitoes. She is pushed off and falls into a kiddie pool with a bed in it and a Conrail "Safety First" sticker stuck to it. The shot is then edited so that it's Mr. Awesome walking away. The other yellow bowtie can be seen behind the house. Cut to Mr. Dudeman's basement, where Mr. Awesome and Miss Magic are standing.} Mr. Awesome: Either give me that tape, or punch me in the face! (Little Miss Magic punches. Edit to Miss Naughty (as always, wearing the yellow bowtie), who gets punched in the face and goes flying back. We hear a crashing sound.) Miss Naughty: {off-screen} Ow. {Cut to the downtown district. Mr. Awesome is holding a ping-pong paddle. Behind him are the missing tape and Mr. Stupid.} ' '''Mr. Danger: Where is that tape? ''{Mr. Stupid realizes he can be seen and moves away. Cut to Miss Scary, wearing a the costume from her Space Goo music video and holding Little Miss Tiny.} Miss Scary: Welcome to S.C.A.R.Y, Mr. Danger! {pulls a lever} {Cut to Mr. Awesome standing in the downtown district, then edit to Miss Naughty. Mr. Heavy falls on Miss Naughty.} Miss Naughty: Ow. That's what I like to call a broken neck. {Cut to Mr. Awesome and Miss Jealous in the downtown district.} Miss Love: I won't watch you die, Mr. Danger. Mr. Danger: Don't worry, Cutesy Buttons. Tonight, dying's not on the menu. So I'm gonna have to jump! {Miss Naughty is once again pushed off of the house. This time the safety first sticker is replaced by a stcky note saying "Goo", though for a split second after Miss Naughty lands in it the the safety first sticker returns. Edit to Mr. Awesome walking away. Cut back to the closet.} Mr. Topsy Turvey: Sounds dangerous pretty. Mr. Danger: {turns around} No... sounds Mr. Danger! (circle out)